Geheimakte CHI IV „Krokodilstränen“
Geheimakte CHI „Krokodilstränen“ Prolog; "You think to read that is written between the lines , since their different opinion about the illusions of the truth, but you do not see the moon lights up the night sky above you." „How anyone wants another helping ? How will anyone punish another ? If you can not see what is good or evil ?" Las Warface vor und hatte dabei arge Probleme mit der Aussprache. Dann wiederholte er die Übersetzungen; „Ihr glaubt zu lesen das zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben steht, ihr seit der Meinung Trugbilder von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden, doch seht ihr nicht den Mond der über euch den Nachthimmel erleuchtet.“ „Wie will jemand einem anderen Helfen? Wie will jemand einen anderen bestrafen? Wenn man nicht sieht was gut oder böse ist?“ Jetzt verstand der Wolf auch warum sein Kamerad die Übersetzung für so wichtig eingestuft hatte. Jemand der sich versteckte schrieb nicht so eine Reihe von Zitaten. Nur jemand der gefunden werden wollte, verfasste solche Worte. Zum anderen erschien es jetzt auch nicht mehr als ein Zufall, dass sie diese Zitate fanden. Dieses Rätsel war ein Hilferuf. „Diese Zitate stammen nicht aus der Feder von Crominus oder seiner Frau,“ gestand Cranch dem edlen Grauwolf und sah betroffen weg, „ich glaube zu wissen, von wem sie verfasst wurden.“ „Ist es für unsere Angelegenheit wichtig,“ fragte William mit einem leichten schlechten Gewissen, „wenn nicht, möchte ich dich nicht weiter belasten.“ „In gewisser Weise hat es mit dem Chi Konflikt zu tun,“ beklagte das braune Krokodil leise, „haben sie sich jemals gefragt warum Cragger so merkwürdig verhält?“ „Ja,“ gab der Wolf zu, „nur habe ich dem kein besonders Gewicht zugesprochen.“ „Es ist nicht das, was Cragger als Kriegsgrund nennt,“ sprach Cranch leise, „auch nicht die Gier nach dem Chi.“ „Letztere ist zwar vorhanden,“ räumte das Krokodil ein, „ist aber nicht der Auslöser der Aggressionen.“ „Jemand manipuliert den jungen Krokodilkönig,“ beendete Cranch und kam wieder zur Ruhe, „sie ist der Schlüssel zu dieser Manipulation.“ „Sie, du meinst damit die Autorin der Zitate?“ wollte der Wolf wissen um sicher zu gehen, alles verstanden zu haben. „Ja, sie ist der Schlüssel zu diesem schrecklichen Geheimnis,“ bestätigte das braune Krokodil. „Was verbindet sie mit dieser Person?“ sprach Whirley mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „sonst wären sie nicht gleich in Tränen ausgebrochen.“ Cranch war die vorherige Trauer kaum mehr anzusehen, das braune Krokodil hatte seine Gefühle rascher wieder in den Griff bekommen, als es der Wolf erwartet hatte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Cranch setzt Whirley in die Augen; „Ich kenne ihre Vergangenheit und wer nur ansatzweise ein glückliches Familienleben hatte, wird bei so einem Drama weinen.“ Kapitel 1; „Wer ist sie und wie ist ihr Name?“ fragte der edle Grauwolf mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „was ist ihr denn widerfahren?“ „Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte,“ meinte Cranch jetzt wieder mit sachlichem Ton, „alleine ihre Herkunft ist ein Rätsel, nur war sie von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.“ „Wie meinen sie das?“ hakte Whirley nach um die Antwort des Krokodils zu verstehen, „von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt?“ „Sie und ihr Kumpel Warwace haben auch eine gewisse Ähnlickeit mit Wakz und Worris,“ betonte das Krokodil ernst, „nur das letztere, trotz der Feindseligkeiten immer noch über ein gewissen Ansehen verfügen und sich nicht im Hintergrund bewegen müssen.“ „Das ist Richtig,“ bestätigte Whirley mit einem Lächeln, „aber es gibt auch noch viele andere Wölfe mit dem gleichen Fellmuster.“ „Bei ihr ist es aber etwas anderes,“ stellte Cranch mit strenger Mine feste, „sie könnte eine Zwillingsschwester von Crooler sein.“ „Berichte mir alles was du weist,“ bat Whirley und bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm fast schwindelig, „ich glaube sie ist eine tickende Zeitbombe.“ „Ganz genau!“ stellte Cranch finster und gleichzeitig aber auch besorgt feste, „wenn sie wirklich ihre vollen Erinnerungen zurück gewinnt, bevor wir sie oder Crominus gefunden haben, können sie ihr Geständnis vergessen.“ „Sie haben recht,“ stimmte der Wolf dem nicht ausgesprochenem Deal zu, „wir holen sie daraus, damit sie sich an Crominus nicht rächen kann, aber wir lassen sie unversehrt.“ „Dafür bin ich euch sehr dankbar,“ erwiderte das braune Krokodil und atmete auf, „so kenne ich euch nicht.“ „Ich mich auch nicht,“ lächelte Whirley und besiegelte das Abkommen mit einem Handschlag, „nun informieren sie mich aber über den Klienten?“ Das braune Krokodil begann mit dem zusammen gefassten Bericht; „Crominus und seine Gemahlin entdeckten sie im Waisenhaus als das Mädchen acht Jahre alt wurde. Ab diesem Tage an unterstützen sie es mit finanziellen Mitteln. Mit dem Ende des sechzehnten Lebensjahres holten sie das Mädchen an den Hof. Was zunächst wie eine Traum anmuten musste, wurde rasch ein Alptraum. Sie sollte die perfekte Kopie von deren Tochter werden. Dies übte einen enormen Druck auf sie aus, da Crooler es ihr zusätzlich erschwerte. Doch wie es das Schicksal so wollte, was für mich noch immer ein Rätsel ist, kam es zu keinen wirkliche ernsteren Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden Mädchen. Doch musste sie schon einen Großteil der Bosheit Croolers aufgenommen haben, was den Grundstein legte, von dem was noch folgen sollte. Der erste große Widerspruch folge als man sie an Stelle von Crooler verheiraten wollte. Sie werte sich dagegen und die Hochzeitspläne mussten aufgegeben werden. Nun durfte Crooler mit ihr machen was sie wollte. Was auch immer die Prinzessin angestellt hat, es veränderte sie und sorgte dafür, das sie jetzt als Agentin für den Sklavenkönig arbeitet. Irgend wie hat Crooler ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert, so dass sie ihr wahres Ich vergaß. Sollte sie es aber wieder finden, ist Crominus in seinem Exil nicht mehr Sicher. Wenn meine Ermittlungen stimmen, nennt sie sich jetzt Celest Caterona.“ „Das war es,“ beendete Cranch den Bericht und schob dem Wolf eine Lederrolle herüber, „da drin finden sie alles noch einmal Schriftlich und mit Beweisen, ich hoffe es hilft uns allen weiter.“ „Das hoffe ich auch,“ sprach Whirley und bedankte sich bei dem Krokodil, „ich bin froh, dich im Team zu haben.“ Celest Caterona zählte wie jeden Mittwochabend die Sklavenjäger, welche zurück kehrten. Heute kamen wieder Vier nicht zurück. Letzte Zeit verschwanden die Leute spurlos. Doch der jungen Krokodilfrau war es nicht mehr so wichtig. Da sie es hatte kommen sehen, dass jenes Spiel des Sklavenkönigs nicht lange gut gehen konnte. Doch jener schlug ihre Warnungen gegen den Wind und schenkte ihnen keine Bedeutung. Selbst jetzt nicht, wenn alles doch all zu offensichtlich war, berief sich der störrische Adler auf seine scheinbare Stärke. Sie spürte es wieder und zog sich in ihr Gemach zurück. Diesmal schloss sie die Schublade ab und legte den Schlüssel unter das Kopfkissen. Nach gefühlten zweieinhalb Stunden stand sie wieder auf und stellte feste, dass die Schublade wieder halb geöffnet war. Der Schlüssel lag mitten auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und verließ das Zimmer. Der Regent ließ sie warten und erst nach einer ausschweifenden Rede über die Zukunft seines Imperiums zu Wort kommen. „Wenn sie weiter hin meinen, dass niemand ihnen Schaden kann,“ stellte Celest Caterona feste ohne an Folgen für ihre Frechheit zu denken, „geht ihr Sklavenhandel Imperium zu Grunde.“ „Wir haben Spione bei den Gorillas und den Nashörnern,“ betonte sie finster und ignorierte die mahnende Faust des Regenten, „doch diese Angreifer sind Fremde, vermutlich Jäger aus dem Norden und Nordwesten.“ „Niemand bringt mich zu Fall!“ schrie der Sklavenkönig laut auf und schlug nach der Krokodilfrau, „besonders keine Kopfgeldjäger aus dem Norden!“ Celest Caterona, die dem Schlag leichtfüßig ausgewichen war, schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Kapitel 2; Die demolierten Speedorz lagen im Lager des Steinbruchs. Wood und Leon untersuchten den Schrott und fanden, so wie sie es erwartet hatten, auch wieder eine goldene Plakette. Diese waren in der Innenseite angebracht. Nicht sonderlich gut versteckt. Was wieder die Theorie stärkte, das sie gefunden werden sollten. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde kamen sie auf acht dieser Plaketten. Es war ein anderes Zitat, aber achtmal das gleiche. „How do you find someone and see if you do not recognize his own reflection ?“ Dies war jetzt das dritte Zitat, welches den Neun Rätsel aufgab. Dieser Hilferuf ließ zwei Züge zu, die nicht wirklich zusammen passten. Ihre Sätze waren klare und durchdachte Fragen an den Leser. Doch wusste der Verfasser selbst die Antworten nicht. Als hoffte er oder sie, dass jemand anderes die Fragen für ihn oder sie beantworten konnte. Das Gefunden werden schien nur eine Mitteilung der Zitate zu sein, die suche nach den Antworten die zweite. Der Löwe und der Wolf wandten sich zunächst an Cranch, der ihnen das Zitat übersetzte. „Wie will man jemanden finden und erkennen, wenn man sein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht erkennt?“ Bei der abendlichen Besprechung verzichteten sie auf die original Version und brachten nur die aktuelle Übersetzung mit. „Ihr glaubt zu lesen das zwischen den Zeilen geschrieben steht, ihr seit der Meinung Trugbilder von der Wahrheit zu unterscheiden, doch seht ihr nicht den Mond der über euch den Nachthimmel erleuchtet.“ „Wie will jemand einem anderen Helfen? Wie will jemand einen anderen bestrafen? Wenn man nicht sieht was gut oder böse ist?“ „Wie will man jemanden finden und erkennen, wenn man sein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht erkennt?“ Zitierte Wood und sah wieder seine Freunde und Kameraden an, „für mich ist es jetzt eindeutig.“ „Der Autor möchte, dass wir ihn finden,“ erklärte der pechschwarze Wolf seine Theorie, „zudem sollen wir ihm helfen seine Identität zu finden!“ Jetzt wird die Sache kompliziert,“ gab Warface zurecht zu bedenken, „welche Rolle spielt das in unserer Hauptmission?“ „Diese Frage kann uns Cranch beantworten,“ meinte Whirley der es mit dem Krokodil bereits alles geklärt hatte, „lasst euch überraschen und bleibt auf euren Stühlen sitzen.“ „Wenn ihr Sie nicht rechtzeitig findet, könnt ihr euer Geständnis vergessen,“ stellte Cranch zu erst klar um den Ernst der Situation noch mal zu betonen, „sie könnte für den Krokodilkönig zu einer ernsthaften Bedrohung werden.“ „Die Person nach der wir suchen müssen,“ fuhr er rasch fort, „nennt sich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit Celest Caterona.“ „Doch ist dies nur der Name ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit,“ beendete das braune Krokodile die Erklärung, „wenn sie ihre erste Persönlichkeit zurück erlangt, ist Crominus nicht mehr sicher.“ In ihrem Hinterzimmer saß Celest Caterona zwischen einer Reihe von Gläsern. Sie dienten jenen als Behausung, welche für die Krokodilfrau wie zusätzliche Augen und Ohren waren. Mit diesen kleinen Helfern blieb ihr nichts verborgen, was innerhalb der Mauern geschah. Selbst dem Sklavenkönig hat sie wortwörtlich einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Nur sie vermochte die Sprache der kleinen Spione zu verstehen. In dem sie dafür kurz auf den Chi Kritall zugriff, den sie in ihrer Rüstung trug. So erfuhr Celest Caterona das es innerhalb der Mauern zu Spannungen gekommen war. Die Banden, die für den Regenten auf Sklavenjagd gingen, waren neidisch auf die Anubiten. Letztere dachten, ihren Sold erhöhen zu lassen, sonst würden sie dem König den Rücken kehren. Bei dem inneren Pulverfass jetzt auch noch eine Bedrohung von außen. Das konnte nicht lange gut gehen. Wenn man es genau nahm, war es schon viel zu lange gut gegangen. Dazu noch diese zwei Gäste, die Celest Caterona gut zu kennen glaubte, wenn gleich sie nicht wusste warum. Das Imperium des Sklavenkönigs stand kurz vor dem Untergang, so viel war sich Celest sicher. Das Signal zur Sperrstunde rief sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mal sehen wer diesmal nicht zurück kehrte. „Wir folgen ihnen!“ befahl sie zwei Anubiten, „nehmt eure Speedorz und folgt mir!“ „Seit ihr befugt dazu?“ wollte einer der Anubiten wissen und wartete ab, „sonst dürfen wir das Areal nicht verlassen.“ „Ihre Majestät dürstet es nach Antworten,“ stellte die junge Krokodilfrau mit ernster Stimme feste, „hier hinter den Mauern werden wir sie nicht finden.“ „Das ist wohl mit einer Befugnis gleich zu stellen,“ meinte der Anubit und stieg auf seinen Speedor. Kapitel 3; Die Krokodilfrau blieb in größerem Abstand hinter den Gangs. Bis jetzt war nichts passiert außer das immer wieder eine kleinere Gruppe in ein Dorf oder eine Stadt abbog. Dem zu folge wechselten die unbekannten Angreifer ihre Taktiken. Sie verfolgten dem nach nicht immer, was nahe legte, das sie irgend einer Gang irgendwo auflauern würden. Celest Caterona blieb weiter hinter der letzten Gruppe und bemerkte das jetzt Speedorz hinter ihnen fuhren. Diese kamen zu dem rasch näher. Sie jagen zweigleisig, schoss es der Krokodilfrau durch den Kopf. Eine Treibjagd. Doch ganz so einfach würde sie es den Verfolgern nicht machen. Celest Caterona beschleunigte ihren Speedor, was die zwei Anubiten ebenfalls taten. Erst an der vierten Stadt bogen sie überraschend ab. Die Verfolger blieben hinter ihnen, doch in der Nashorn Stadt gelang es der Krokodilfrau schließlich erfolgreich, sich der ungebetenen Gäste zu entledigen. Zu ihrem eigenen Ärger, konnte sie aber nicht erkennen, wer oder was diese Verfolger waren. Eines war jedoch sicher, die Tatsache, welche sie von Anfang an in Verdacht hatte, sie waren Fremde und nicht aus dieser Gegend. „Dieses kleine Biest,“ brummte Wood als er zugeben musste, „das Ziel verloren zu haben, irgendwo in den Straßenschluchten ist sie verschwunden.“ „Los zurück zu den anderen,“ meinte Warface nicht bei guter aber auch nicht bei schlechter Laune, „jetzt lassen wir uns nicht von ihr erwischen.“ „Wir haben es eindeutig mit Fremden zu tun!“ wiederholte Celest Caterona zum vierten mal seit dem sie dem Regenten wieder gegenüber stand, „sie sind die mit abstand gefährlichsten Gegner, die euch je bedrängten!“ Celest Caterona gab auf, da der Sklavenkönig wieder nur von seiner Unbesiegbarkeit überzeugt war. Er regte sich nicht einmal mehr auf. Die Krokodilfrau trat kopfschüttelnd aus dem zweiten Palastgebäude und suchte das zwei Individuum, das ihrer Meinung nach zumindest über etwas Grips verfügte, auf. Dafür musste sie eine ganzes Stück laufen und sich durch den wohl unangenehmsten Ort der Anlage bewegen. Dem Zellentrakt wo die Sklaven fest gehalten wurden. Die zwei Anubiten salutierten und ließen sie eintreten. Nun folgte ein Spießrutenlauf für die Ohren. Die einen Sklaven flehten um ihre Freiheit, die anderen beleidigten die junge Krokodilfrau laut stark. Celest Caterona hörte weg, da sie sich dieses Gejammer und Geschimpfte schon öfter an hören musste. Das Büro des Schatzmeisters lag genau zwischen der Rüstkammer und den Sklavenzellen. Genau da wo sich auch die wichtigsten Güter des Sklavenimperiums befanden. Durch die halb geöffnete Tür sah sie wie der Biber Posen des Regenten nachäffte. „Sie sind des Königs Buchhalter und Schatzmeister,“ hörte der Biber eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme und erschrak, „nicht seine Majestät persönlich!“ „Ich hasse euch!“ murrte der Buchhalter schwer atmend, „Frau Caterona ihr habt eine wirklich liebenswerte Art und Weise fertig zu machen.“ „Wenn sie meinen Brian,“ erwiderte sie abfällig, „seien sie froh, dass nur ich sie erwischt habe, sonst hätten sie jetzt mächtigen Ärger.“ „Ist ja gut,“ schnaufte der Biber sauer, „Mr. Phobes wenn ich bitten darf, aber weswegen suchen sie mich auf?“ „Sie sind der einzige der hier noch über einen Funken Verstand verfügt,“ bemerkte Celest schnippisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, „ich möchte ihre Meinung zu den aktuellen Vorfällen wissen.“ „Es sieht nicht gut aus,“ meinte der Biber und ärgerte sich über das flegelhafte Benehmen der Agentin, „seine Majestät sollte jetzt vorsichtig sein.“ „Lustig,“ meinte die junge Krokodilfrau und legte jetzt auch noch die Füße auf den Tisch, „haben sie es ihm auch mitgeteilt?“ „Mehr als einmal,“ betonte der Buchhalter jetzt frustriert wie sich die junge Frau so dahin gelümmelte hatte, „aber er hat mich abgewiesen, er will die Gefahr einfach nicht akzeptieren.“ „Nun komme ich auf den Punkt!“ stellte Celest Caterona fest und saß jetzt mit ernstem Gesicht dem Biber gegenüber, „wenn sie überleben wollen, überlegen sie gut wie lange sie noch hier bleiben wollen!“ „Ich konnte sie zwar nie besonders leiden Herr Brain Phobes,“ betonte die junge Krokodilfrau finster, „doch gebe ich ihnen jetzt den Rat zu gehen, so lange sie es noch können.“ „Was?!“ entglitt es dem Buchhalter entsetzt, „warum abhauen?“ „Weil ich glaube zu wissen,“ gab Celest zu bedenken, „das die Angreifer Jäger aus dem Norden sein könnten.“ „Überlegen sie jetzt gut was sie tun,“ wiederholte sie mit ernstem Gesicht, „die Zeit läuft, wenn die Kämpfe erst begonnen haben, ist sie abgelaufen.“ Kapitel 4; Nun ließ die Agentin den Buchhalter schockiert in seinem Büro zurück. Sie hatte es jetzt eilig, denn sie würde als bald von ihrem Tagtraum heim gesucht werden. Danach würde sie sich kampfbereit machen. Die Jäger konnten heute noch zuschlagen. Da Celest Caterona auch heraus gefunden hatte, mit was diese Angreifer schossen, lag es ihr auf dem Silbertablett wann der Angriff statt finden würde. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht, ja dann musste mit dem Angriff der Jäger gerechnet werden. Sie blieb leise vor ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen und wartete. Einen Moment dachte die Krokodilfrau und stand auf um drei Gläser Wasser zu holen. Da ihr Zimmer genau in der Flucht des Weges lag, bot sich die Gelegenheit. Ob es funktionieren würde, war eine andere Sache, doch der Versuch war es wert. Das eine Glas stellte sie auf die linke Ecke, das zweite genau in die Mitte und das dritte auf die rechte Ecke. Jetzt setzte sie sich hin und behielt jedes der Gläser im Auge. Langsam ging die Sonne unter und der Mond auf. Zweistunden nach Nachteinbruch drang der Schall einer sehr großen Explosion durch das geöffnete Fenster. Die Wasseroberfläche des Glases in der Mitte zeigte einige hinter einander verlaufende Schwingungen an. Auch erklangen jetzt die Sirenen und die Scheinwerfer drehten sich abwechselnd in alle Richtungen. Celest Caterona blieb ruhig, auch als eine zweite Explosion zu hören war, dicht gefolgt von einer dritten. Wieder machten die Wasseroberflächen der Gläser links und rechts die seismischen Aktivitäten sichtbar. Erst bei der vierten Explosion stand sie auf, als würde nichts geschehen, legte sich ihre Rüstung an. Sie zog die Waffen aus der Wandhalterung und verließ das Zimmer. Im Vorhof bot sich ihr ein Bild des heillosen Chaos. Ob wohl die Gangmitglieder den neun Angreifern von der Zahl weit überlegen waren, konnten sie denen nur wenig bis fast nichts entgegen setzen. Celest wusste genau warum. Zum einen wurden sie von diesem Angriff schlichtweg überrascht und zum anderen waren sie nicht in den Kampfkünsten ausgebildet. Die Anubiten hätten den Vormarsch der Neun durchaus aufhalten können, doch waren sie mit dem Buchhalter vor den Explosionen abgezogen. Jetzt griff einer der Neun, ein pechschwarzer Wolf sie an. Nach einem zähneknirschenden vor und zurück gewann sie die Oberhand, konnte jedoch keinen Gegenangriff beginnen. Denn ein zweiter Wolf, ein hellgrauer, griff jetzt von der Seite an. Wieder gelang es der Krokodilfrau zwar sich effektiv zu verteidigen, doch erneut kam sie nicht zu einem Gegenangriff. So nutzte sie die Gelegenheit für einen geordneten Rückzug. Dieser schien Stunden zu dauern, denn immer wieder wurde sie abwechselnd von Wölfen oder Löwen bedrängt, die ihr ebenbürtig waren. Die Gangmitglieder waren mittlerweile besiegt oder befanden sich auf der Flucht. Der Krokodilfrau kam jetzt eine Idee, wie sie die Neun auf anderer Art beschäftigen konnte. Wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit. Dazu kämpfte sie sich erneut an zwei Löwen und einem Krokodil vorbei zu dem Zellentrakt. Sie rannte in das Büro des Buchhalters und zertrümmerte den Sicherungskasten. Danach deaktivierte sie alle Zellenschlösser. Der Plan ging auf. Die große Zahl an Sklaven drang ins Freie und füllte kurz den Vorhof. Die Neun waren jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage ihr zu folgen. Doch bereitete dies nur eine kurze Freude. Sie spürte das leichte Beben der Schritte. Die drei Goldwächter waren auf dem Weg in den Vorhof. Von den Sklaven war dort jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen, nur die neun Fremden die auf das Tor zum Palasthof starrten. Jetzt stand Celest Caterona vor ihrer bisher schwersten Entscheidung. Sie musste sich beeilen und stand jetzt doppelt unter Druck. Zum einen kamen die Goldwächter langsam aber steig näher und zum anderen spürte sie den heran nahenden Schwächeanfall, der ihrem Tagtraum voraus ging. Sie schritt schnell auf die Bürotür zu, doch nur einer Armlänge vor der Türklinge brach sie zusammen. Als sie wieder unter Schmerzen wach wurde, hörte sie die Rufe, mit denen sich die neun Fremden koordinierten. Sie hatten demnach die Goldwächter noch nicht zerstört. Celest Caterona stürmte ins freie und schluckte. Einer der Neun, ein braunes Krokodile wurde von einem der großen Kampfmaschinen in die Enge gedrückt. Jetzt entschied sie sich ein für alle male gegen den Sklavenkönig, warum wusste sie nicht. Die anderen zwei Goldwächter beschäftigten die Acht, so dass sie Cranch nicht unterstützen konnten, aber auch er saß jetzt in der Falle. Die riesige Faust aus Metall hob sich um ihn zu zermalmen. Doch wurde sie aus der Bahn geworfen und verfehlte ihn um einen Meter. Cranch atmete auf und suchte nach dem Schützen. Die Person die er suchte hatte den Schuss mit einer Bazooklaw abgefeuert. Sie schoss auch noch zwei weitere Male auf den Goldwächter, ohne der Maschine aber auch nur einen Kratzer bei zubringen. Das braune Krokodil war jetzt sichtlich irritiert, doch viel im rasch ein altes Sprichwort ein; „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund!“ „Ich habe es gewusst,“ brummte Whirley und hielt den Abstand zu der Kampfmaschine aufrecht, „diese Goldwächter sind ohne unsere Speedorz nicht zu knacken.“ „Ich überlege mir schon was,“ knurrte Warface zurück und musste einem massiven Faustschlag ausweichen, „aber dafür muss ich an die Granaten heran!“ „Diese sind an den Speedorz,“ war von einem leicht angespannten Wood zu hören, „doch zu diesen kommen wir nicht, wenn uns diese Maschinen weiter zu setzen.“ „Da ist sie!“ rief William laut als auch er nur knapp dem Hieb des Goldwächters entgangen war, „diese Krokodilfrau, sie kämpft auf unserer Seite!“ „Die kleine ist irre,“ betonte Warface als er hastig das Vorhaben der Zielperson einfangen konnte, „die klettert tatsächlich auf den Goldwächter.“ „Ja,“ bestätigte Whirley und merkte das er langsam an Ausdauer verlor, „sie lenkt die Maschine so von Cranch ab.“ Das braune Krokodil gewann jetzt an Abstand zu dem Goldwächter. Doch jetzt packte ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war seine Zielperson, jetzt lag ihr Schicksal in seiner Hand. Es viel ihm schwer den Angrif der Person, die ihm unter dem Namen Celest Caterona bekannt war, nach zu vollziehen. Deshalb vermochte er ihr auch nicht helfen zu können. Jetzt schloss er die Augen und wieder liefen ihm die Tränen. Der Goldwächter hatte das Krokodilmädchen gepackt und,....und schleuderte sie in die Ecke. Die Kisten die dort standen zersplitterten als Celest in sie krachte. Doch sie war noch am Leben und hob schwer atmend die Hände, in denen sie die Zünder hielt. Epilog; „Du bekommst weder mich noch die anderen!“ schrie sie gequält auf und betätige beide Zünder mit einem erleichterten Gesicht, „du bis nicht unverwundbar!“ „Neiiin,....!“ flehte Cranch laut, „tu das nicht er ist dir zu nahe!“ „Ich weiß was ich tue,“ hörte das braune Krokodil eine von Schmerz untermalte Antwort, „kümmert euch um eure Freunde!“ Nun explodierte der Goldwächter. Die Druckwelle warf Cranch um und katapultierte das Krokodilmädchen weiter nach hinten, wo er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Das braune Krokodil kämpfe gegen seine Gefühle an und wandte sich jetzt seinen Freunden zu. Die massiven Arme des ausgebrannten Goldwächters krachten auf den Boden, dann sackte das brennende Wrack in sich zusammen. Die Niederlage des ersten Goldwächters zwang die anderen zu einer neuen Formierung. Dies nutzen die Wölfe und Löwen um zu ihren Speedorz zu eilen. Cranch machte sich jetzt nach dem Krokodilmädchen zu suchen. Sie hatte eine Chance verdient, ihr Schicksal musste nicht heute Nacht enden. „Wie komme ich hier her,“ keuchte die junge Krokodilfrau erschöpft als sie sich im Flur zwischen den Zellen und der Waffenkammer wieder fand, „ich muss mich hier her geschleppt haben.“ Schmerzhaft stöhnend rollte sie auf den Rücken und tastete nach ihrer Halskette, „sie ist weg, ich habe sie in den Wirren des Gefechts verloren!“ Sie rieb sich die Augen und zog sich an einer Tür hoch, „mein Name ist nicht Celest Caterona, das war er nie.“ „Ich heiße Cordelia Caterona!“ erinnerte sich das Krokodilmädchen plötzlich, „was war nur mit mir los?!“ Benebelt schleppte sich Cordelia auf den Hof wo sich das Blatt jetzt gewendet hatte. Gegen die schnellen Manöver der Speedorz erwiesen sich die Goldwächter als keine Gegner mehr. Bald ging erst der zweite und schließlich auch der dritte in einer Explosion unter. Die junge Krokodilfrau sah dies nur sehr unscharf und verschwommen. Seit dem Verlust ihrer Kette ging ihr es so. Ob es an letzterer lag oder den Verletzungen konnte sie nicht sagen. Langsam wurde ihr Blick besser und sie erkannte die Neun jetzt genauer. Sie hatten etwas aufgehoben und untersuchten es. So schnell es ihr Humpeln es gestattet näherte sie sich den Fremden und versuchte zu rufen. Zu erst bekam sie keinen Laut heraus, dann nur ein Husten doch dann kam ihre Stimme zurück. „Nein!“ rief sie laut und mit deutlichem Ton, „lassen sie die Kette liegen!“ Der pechschwarze Wolf ließ diese auf der Stelle fallen und wandte sich der Stimme zu, „was macht diese Kette so gefährlich?“ „Danke,“ sagte Cordelia zuerst zu Cranch der sie mit abstützte, „in der Kette ist das drin, mit dem Crooler ihren Brooder kontrolliert.“ „Wo er wissen sie das?“ fragte Whirley und legte die Kette jetzt in ein Gefäß, was er sofort wieder verschloss, „haben sie es gesehen?“ „Ja,“ bestätigte die junge Krokodilfrau und nickte, „ich war selbst dieser Sache ausgesetzt, sie hat mir eine zweite Persönlichkeit eingeredet.“ „Das ist die Antwort auf die Aggression des jungen Krokodilkönigs,“ stellte Cranch zufrieden klar, „ich habe euch gesagt, das sie der Schlüssel zu diesem Geheimnis ist.“ Die Festnahme des alten Krokodilkönigs und dessen Frau gestaltete sich als unproblematisch. So das die Neun das Schlachtfeld nun verlassen konnten. Sie hatten nicht nur ihre Mission erfüllt sondern auch einem gefährlichen Individuum das Handwerk gelegt. Jetzt kehrte jeder an den Ort zurück, den er sein Zuhause nannte. Die Neun gingen getrennte Wege doch würden sie immer Freunde bleiben. Die vier Jäger nahmen Crominus und dessen Frau mit in den Norden Chimas. Die vier Löwen fuhren wieder zurück nach Freibergen. Cranch blieb am längsten im Territorium der Nashörner. Er kümmerte sich um Cordelia und verwischte die letzten Spuren, ehe auch er sich zur Heimreise aufmachte. Cordelia Caterona verschwand und wurde nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hinterließ dem braunen Krokodil aber eine Nachricht, das es ihr gut ging. So kehrte erst mal Ruhe ein, mal von dem Chi Konflikt abgesehen. Ein Jahr Später; Wizzle stieß mit den Jägern an. Dieser Tag war nicht nur sein Geburtstag, sondern auch der erste als Besitzer des Flughafens. Zudem hatte der Rat der freien Rudel ihm eine Auszeichnung verliehen, dafür das er zur Lösung eines großen Rätsels beigetragen hatte. Whirley hatte sich eine kleine Auszeit genommen, da er für Alessa dasein wollte. Zum anderen hatte er auch das Bedürfnis nach etwas Ruhe und Urlaub verspürt. Da nun klar war, weshalb der Chi Konflikt wirklich ausgebrochen war. Nur um ein altes System zu erhalten und den Mythos einer Energiequelle sicher zu stellen. Warface, Wood und William waren das Jahr auch ohne ihm gut zurecht gekommen. Von Leon, Lenny, Lukas und Leeland kamen vereinzelte Postkarten. Von Cranch hatte er nichts mehr gehört, nur das sich das braune Krokodil mit dem Panzerkragen, wieder seiner alten Beschäftigung zugewandt hatte und Halbtieren nach jagte. Die Türklingel war zu hören und Alessa ging nach sehen. Als sie zurück kam, hielt sie ein Paket in der Hand. „Für dich Papa,“ sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich wieder hin, „was ist da wohl drin?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ lächelte der edle Grauwolf, „jetzt wird erst mal aufgegessen.“ Nach dem Essen zog sich der Wolf in sein Büro zurück wo er das Paket vorsichtig öffnete. Unter bergen von zerknülltem Papier lag eine kleine goldene Plakette mit der Aufschrifft; „Es gibt einen Ort, der dort zu finden ist, wo niemand nach Land suchen würde“ Gezeichnet Cordelia Caterona Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser